Las decisiones mas difíciles
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Y fueron felices por siempre, pero… ¡Drarry! ¡Slash!


_**Disclaimer**__**;**_ _los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

**Aclaración;** One-shot **¡****DRARRY****!** Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

Hola. Después de algún tiempo estoy aqui de nuevo.

Agradecer los comentarios y favoritos de mi otro fic Drarry. "The Forensic"

Advertencia: Lemmon (horrible, pero ya esta). Y relacion chico-chico.

Disfruten...

* * *

**Las decisiones mas difíciles**

La noche del 1 de mayo de 1998 el cielo creaba un ambiente apropiado a lo que se vivía en la sala de menesteres.

Sintió ardientes besos en su cuello y como estos ascendían hacia su oreja, y esa voz que amaba le susurraba palabras ardientes y llenas de amor. Promesas que podían cumplirse solo con las decisiones correctas.

El moreno se incorporo un poco para tener una mano libre y deslizarla por la nívea piel de su compañero… acariciando su pecho, su ombligo y llegando finalmente hacia su miembro dándole el mismo vaivén que llevaba en cada penetración. El rubio sintió como el golpeaba el punto exacto que le hacían ver estrellitas. Sabía que ya no aguantaría mas, pero la sensación era tan placentera que… ¡Joder!, pedía a Merlín que nunca acabase.

Tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos obligándolo a besarle de una forma para nada cómoda.

El beso termino y sus frentes se juntaron. Mirándose a los ojos. Draco se arqueo y gimió, derramándose entre ambos, cuando el orgasmo le azoto. Sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se estremecía y gemía sonoramente, acabando dentro del rubio, llegando también al orgasmo.

Se quedaron tendidos agotados y saciados. Respirando agitadamente.

-Te amo -susurro uno de ellos.

El otro solo acaricio la espalda sudada.

El silencio inundo la estancia. Cada uno de ellos cavilando en sus propios pensamientos.

Algunos minutos pasaron y el que estaba arriba se removió un poco.

-No… no aun -le dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a que no se saliera del.

-el chico asintió besándole los labios- Extrañare esto -le dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho.

-Tan seguro estas de que morirás -se atrevió a decir.

-Confió en mí… pero… no me refiero a eso -se separo un poco, saliéndose completamente del rubio. Acomodándose a un lado del.

-se sintió incomodo ante la salida de su amante e hizo una mueca- Sabes lo que pienso…

-el chico bufo- Que si lo sé Draco, me lo has repetido durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Después de que todo acabe lo hablamos ¿Está bien?

-Draco asintió- Y es así como debe ser.

El moreno negó, dándole la espalda dispuesto a dormir. En la mañana seria un día muy largo y difícil, necesitaba descansar.

Draco se quedo mirando el techo. Y luego lo miro a él, su espalda ancha marcada por músculos que había adquirido con el Quidditch, su pelo negro ¿Cómo iba a extrañar eso en su diario vivir? ¿Cómo se acostumbraría a no estar con él? Cerró los ojos un momento, inundándose así de todos los recuerdos vividos buenos y malos… recuerdos, solo recuerdos, que quería seguir manteniendo.

Recordó la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, después de una borrachera. De cómo esa palabra se había transformado, tiempo después, en _hacer el amor_. De los meses que pasaron sin verse ni escribirse. De cómo… las cosas podían cambiar con tragos demás, en esta misma sala.

Regreso su mirada al techo y luego su mirada se poso en la marca tenebrosa. En la cicatriz que les marcaba y les diferenciaba. En los bandos distintos en los que estaban.

Tomar la decisión era fácil.

El hacerlo era lo difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en la marca y pronto su estomago le pesaba, aun no amanecía. Se giro un poco y el aun seguía en la misma posición, levanto una mano para poder tocarlo, pero se detuvo en el proceso despertaría y no… no le convenía. Busco su varita en la mesita de noche dándose cuenta por primera vez si en verdad quería hacer eso. De si de verdad podría hacerlo.

Pero la cabeza Slytherin siempre trabajaba con planes. En este caso con opciones. Y tenía dos.

La primera esperar un poco más, revelarle a todos su secreto, el de ambos, ser feliz, ser amado, ser repudiado más aun. Ser valiente.

La segunda, era la que ganaba por sobre todas. Según él creía.

Sus manos juguetearon con la varita y su mirada se poso en la nuca de su amante.

-Lo siento… -susurro con voz quebrada, sabía que él no le escuchaba- pero… yo… no… -negó y le apunto- Obliviate.

No se demoro quitarle los recuerdos. Y durante todo ese proceso una vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía -_cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. Te arrepentirás_- en cada momento.

Cuando bajo la varita, se sintió agotado y se odio así mismo. Pero las cosas tenían que ser así. No tenía ganas ya de pensar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se vistió rápidamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente listo. Miro la sala donde estaban, la sala que les había acompañado en todo, silenciosamente se despidió de ella y de la persona que amaba.

Vagamente se pregunto ¿Qué pensaría él cuando se viera en la sala, sin saber que había pasado? Movió la cabeza sacándose tal pensamiento. Eso no importaba.

Camino hacia la puerta y entonces se giro para mirarlo por última vez. Pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta necesitaba decirle algo. A pesar de haber tomado esa decisión él tenía que saberlo. Aunque no le escuchara.

-Yo también te amo Harry -y salió.

Pocas horas después la guerra comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_15 años después…_

Un sí o un no pueden marcar nuestra vida, nuestro diario vivir. Todo en la vida se basa en decisiones, aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta.

Corriendo o mejor dicho caminado rápido. Podía entender cuál había sido su error. Pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía, de cierto modo, de haberlo hecho. Había sido una decisión difícil… pero cada una de ellas tiene consecuencias.

-¡Scorpuis! -el rubio de once años caminaba esquivando a las personas que estaban en la estación 93/4 seguido por su padre quien hacia todo los intentos por alcanzarlo.

El niño se detuvo finalmente. Mirando maravillado todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises estaban fascinados ante tal panorámica.

-Dime porque nunca me trajiste aquí -le dijo, cuando la mano de Draco toco su hombro.

-el rubio más grande suspiro- Porque… estábamos de viaje. Solo volví por ti aquí... solo por ti -le dijo.

-el niño hizo una mueca- Te irás después de dejarme en el tren o te quedaras.

-No… me quedo, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Y mama vendrá? -Scorpuis se puso frente a él y lo miro hacia arriba.

-Draco se puso frente a él- Astoria -murmuro- no vendrá, ya sabes está de viaje y seguro te enviara una lechuza cuando pueda.

-el asintió haciendo una mueca. Conocía tan bien esas mentiras- Como siempre… -murmuro.

-el tren comenzó a llamar a sus ocupantes y Draco decidió que era el momento de decirle un par de cosas- Scorpuis, quiero que me escuches -el niño lo miro atento- Hogwarts es genial quiero que saques el mayor provecho de allí. Se tú mismo, no dejes que nadie te manipule eres libre de hacer lo que creas conveniente. No comentas los errores que yo cometí. Piensa muy bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Pero sobretodo quiero que sepas que te apoyare en todo, hijo.

-Gracias papá -el rubio menor abrazo a su padre.

Se separaron después de unos minutos.

Scorpuis, tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose hacia el tren.

Draco le miraba de lejos, sintió un poco de nostalgia al separarse del. Después de la batalla, toda la familia Malfoy se había ido lejos de Inglaterra, radicándose por algunos años en Australia. Narcisa seguía allí. Draco por su lado al casarse con Astoria, habían decidido irse a Italia, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean. A pesar del horrible y frustrado matrimonio que tenían lo mejor para Draco había sido su hijo Scorpius.

Suspiro. Había llegado hace algunas semanas al mundo mágico. Solamente él y Scorpuis, Astoria en alguno de sus viajes de placer con alguno de sus amantes.

Un murmullo se hizo presente a unos metros de donde estaba el rubio. Quien se giro, y se encontró con una cabellera negra y una pelirroja. Harry y Ginevra Potter. Trago, cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter si había cumplido, gracias a él, las expectativas de todos.

Sacándose esos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya nada tenía que hacer allí. Por lo que se giro dispuesto a irse. Camino algunos metros cuando escucho pasos y luego la voz.

-¡Malfoy! -el rubio se tenso parando al instante.

-¡Potter! -dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras. Se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Se sintió extraño al mirarlo más de cerca. Los años le habían favorecido, estaba más maduro y guapo. Con el pelo más domable, tenía una barba creciente. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció ver a un hombre totalmente desganado y triste, y eso también le demostraba las ojeras que tenía.

-Harry le miro con suspicacia- Tu hijo… entro este año a Hogwarts.

-Si, Scorpuis… y ¿El tuyo?

-Albus -aclaro- también…-se quedaron en silencio- sabes Malfoy se que te sonara extraño, pero…

-Draco sabía lo que venía, el Obliviate por muy bueno que fuera no duraba mucho. Y menos en Potter el salvador del mundo mágico- Lo siento Potter, pero tengo que irme.

-Harry asintió decepcionado- Me gustaría hablar contigo otro día.

-Quizás otro día -acepto.

Draco sabía que no existiría ese otro día y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás todo. Dejando atrás las ganas que tenia de besarlo, las ganas que tenia de decirle cuanto lo amaba aun. Pero no sería justo, no, no lo seria. No cuando él, Harry, era feliz. No cuando al menos uno de ellos lo era.

No podía ser egoísta. No ahora después de haber tomado una decisión hace más de quince años. Por muy Slytherin que fuese, ya no era el mismo chiquillo que conseguía todo lo que quería. Esa había sido su decisión. Alejar a Harry, ahora se aguantaba.

Cuando llego a un lugar para poder desaparecerse, lo hizo llegando al hotel donde se hospedaba. Era temprano, pero necesitaba un whisky. Se dejo caer en el sillón frente a un aparato rectangular. Aun con los pensamientos anteriores Draco sabía que él no era feliz, pero por Scorpuis lo era, así que en definitiva esto era un y vivieron felices por siempre pero... ¿Quien dijo juntos?

**Fin…**

* * *

******Nota: El hechizo que utilice el "Obliviate", no se si se puede realizar con la persona dormida. Pero como es mi fic, lo dejo así.**


End file.
